Want to Make A Contract with Me?
by cookiebook322
Summary: All miraculous holders traded their very life for a life of battling akumas all for a wish. When Marinette and Nathaniel fall into the world of miraculouses and akumas after metting Chloe and a strange being called Tikki, decisions will be made, lives will be lost and friends will be made. But was it all worth it for a simple wish? Madoka Magica AU. T for death and suicidal themes.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette and her two friends, Nathaniel and Nino slowly walked towards their school. It was a calm spring morning and the blossoms on the the trees swayed slightly in the light morning breeze. The three friends joked around as the school came into sight and in a matter of minutes they were out of the cold and in the warmth of the school.

They all made their way to their class and sat in their respective seats, Nino at the front and Nathaniel sitting in front of Marinette at the back of the class.

Marinette sat her spotty pink bag on the floor behind her desk, sparing a glance at the empty desk behind her.

~:~

 _"Mama, there's a new boy coming to our class today. He's been in hospital for a long time." Marinette told her mum as they washed their faces over the sink._

 _"Really, it seems rather late in the year for a new student." Sabine, Marinette's mother, said._

 _Marinette shrugged as she brought her wet face up from the sink. She kept her eyes closed as she reached for a towel, but she couldn't find one. Sabine chuckled, handing her daughter a towel to dry her face. Marinette thanked her mum as she dabbed her face dry, she then moved on to the tedious task of bundling her blue hair into their respective twin pigtails. Marinette then lifted her two red ribbons but hesitated as she went to wrap them around her hair._

 _"Mama, am I too old for these ribbons? I mean I'm 12 now." she asked, glancing sadly at the red ribbons hanging limply in the palm of her hand._

 _Sabine sighed, setting the towel down after drying her own face. "Marinette, it doesn't matter how old you are, always be yourself."_

 _Marinette nodded, wrapping the ribbons around her pigatils._

 _"Hurry now Marinette or you'll be late for school." Sabine instructed, laughing as Marinette gasped before running out the door._

 _~:~_

Marinette sighed. What would the new boy be like?

"Right class, calm down!" the teacher shouted."We have a new student today as you are probably all aware."

The class nodded in response.

"Good." the teacher praised, before turning to face the door, a smile on her face.

A boy, around 12 entered the room, a glum look in his green eyes. His blonde hair drooped over his right eye and he glared at the class with an un-amused look on his face.

He looked around the room, his gaze eventually landing on Marinette. Their eyes met, blue clashing with green and Marinette could have sworn she seen pain flash through his eyes when she looked at him.

"Class this is Adrien Agreste, I expect everyone to make him feel welcome,"

The class nodded in understanding and Adrien made his way to the empty seat behind Marinette, not speaking a single word to anyone. Marinette managed to catch a glimpse of a ring on his finger before he disappeared behind her.

The blue haired school girl sat uncomfortably for the rest of the lesson, feeling Adrien's constant gaze burning into her very soul.

#######################

 **So here goes ANOTHER blooming story that I plan to keep a decent updating schedule to and not abandon. This is a Madoka Magica AU and I encourage you all to watch the anime before reading this, even though I changed the characters to Miraculous ones there is still spoilers ahead!**

 **This chapter is short but I ensure, as this story progresses and depending on how much response I get will change how often I update and how big the updates are!**

 **So please review, F/F, I really appreciate it.**

 **See you all next time!**

 **~cookiebook322**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, gals, uh-fluids. I need a nickname for all of you-someone help with that. But here comes chapter 2, I got good response on the first chapter except for one comment claiming that I stole this plot.**

 **I'm not taking credit for the plot or anything but I didn't purposefully steal anyone's idea. I'm moulding the plot my way and if this is an actual AU I'm probably making MLB characters different Madoka characters than the AU so to the guest who made that comment,**

 **Please stop!**

 **I would give credit to the original maker of this AU, if there is one, so please let me know.**

 **Until then don't accuse me of stealing because I would hate to be reported or something like that because I love writing on this website and providing entertainment for all of you!**

 **Excuse my rant and enjoy the chapter.**

####################

"Why were you in hospital?"

"Are you still sick?"

"Why did you start so late in the year?"

Adrien was being swarmed by curious 12 year olds from all angles. He was quietly sitting at a desk waiting for the nurse's aid to come and escort him to the office for his medicine. He wasn't asking for attention or rolling around in the fame, in fact he was slightly pissed off by all the people pestering him.

After a few minutes of pure torture two more people appeared. One had thick blue hair that was bunched into twin pigtails and the other was a shy boy with long red hair that covered half of his face.

They both smiled awkwardly.

Adrien stood up, his expression staying the same. "I believe Marinette is here to take me to the nurse." He declared, standing beside said girl.

Marinette's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't even introduced herself to the new boy yet he knew both her name and that she was the nurse's aid.

"Uh- yeah I am." She mumbled, waving bye to the boy, Nathaniel and leaving the room, Adrien in tow.

##############

To say her walk with Adrien was awkward would be a serious understatement. The boy walked the entire time, eyes to the floor yet leading the small group by himself. Marinette watched him nervously the entire time intrigued by his strange behaviour. His hair was falling down in front of his vision yet he showed no signs of being bothered by it.

His green eyes darted around, inspecting every bit of dirt or crack on the floor.

Marinette was curious too. Adrien had been in the school for all of 30 minutes and he hadn't had the official tour or been to the nurse yet, but somehow he knew exactly where he was going. He hadn't thought about a single turn or stopped once.

The blue-nette gulped before rushing to Adrien's side. "So uh-hi." she spluttered out nervously.

Adrien's gaze drifted from the floor to the girl. "Hello." he said back, his expression not changing and his gaze dropping to the floor once more.

Well that was sort of an improvement, Marinette said to herself looking at the blonde. One thing was certain he had secrets, lots of them at that. You could see it in his eyes, the way he talked, the way he moved. He pushed people away instead of welcoming them closer.

Marinette pouted. That just wouldn't do at all, not on her watch.

############

Marinette and Nathaniel walked through the local mall, talking and joking around. It was about a week after Adrien's arrival and not much had changed. He was topping every class but he didn't brag about it or even talk to anyone. Nathaniel seen Marinette getting worked up over failing to earn his friendship so he offered to go out with her on a day after school.

Marinette happily agreed, stating that they never hung out outside of school anymore and they needed it.

The two had gone to a coffee shop and each bought their respective drinks before heading to an art supply store. Nathaniel picked up a bunch of paints and brushes and Marinette bought a roll of pink fabric. They continued to walk around shops until Marinette froze suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Nathaniel questioned but Marinette just brought her index finger to her lips, asking for quiet. He watched as her gaze drifted to the ventilation system above their heads before the blue-nette sprinted away.

"Marinette!" Nathaniel called after his friends but she didn't stop. Nathaniel sighed before running after her. The ginger dodged person after person, trying to keep his friend in sight. He watched in curiousity as she booked it down towards the underground car park, running down the steps three at a time.

Nathaniel followed after her, opting for the safe approach, hurrying down the steps holding the handrails. Marinette came to a stop in a dark corner of the carpark where no cars were parked and the lights flickered. The two shuddered as the cold hit. Marinette watched the vents above her with interest and Nathaniel copied her, seeing a bump travel along the tunnels eventually arriving at the opening to the shaft. The panel was pushed away and a small red being, beaten and bloodied tumbled out, hitting the floor with a thud.

Marinette rushed to the thing's aid whereas Nathaniel remained weary, staying at a distance. Marinette picked it up and inspected its injuries. It was small, red in colour with black spots. Scattered over its body were deep gashes and what appeared to be bullet holes. It wasn't bleeding but it was dying.

"Step away." a voice ordered and Marinette and Nathaniel both jumped in shock. Marinette looked up to meet the gaze of a 12 year old blonde boy.

A 12 year old blonde boy that both Nathaniel and Marinette recognised as Adrien Agreste.

###################

 **Hehe cliffhangers make me happy, well only when I dish them out, whenever I read a story with a cliifhanger I throw my laptop across the room.**

 **Well that was unrelated but now the plot truly starts to set in. I think most of you now get the gist of what characters are who and what's to come in the future and if you don't well I'm going to assume you haven't seen the anime.**

 **As said last chapter please check out the anime- Puella Magi Madoka Magica- simply because of spoilers and the fact its an amazing anime!**

 **Please review, help me with a nickname for you all and lastly information on if there is an AU for this.**

 **Thanks a bunch!**

 **~cookiebook322**


End file.
